¿Salvación o Perdición?
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Ella era su hermanita. Pero también la mujer que amaba. Y nada podría hacer para dejar de sentir eso. Será que tal vez, solo tal vez. ¿SU Lucy le correspondiera el sentimiento? Peter/Lucy One-Shot


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis._**

**_Summary: Ella era su hermanita. Pero tambien la mujer que amaba. Y nada podria hacer para dejar de sentir eso. Sera que tal vez, solo tal vez. ¿SU Lucy le correspondiera el sentimiento? Peter/Lucy One-Shot _**

**_Wow es el primer fic q escribo. Me siento tan feliz... Espero que les guste *-*_**

**¿Salvación o Perdición?**

**_

* * *

_**

Peter estaba haciendo su camino hacia el exterior de la Sala del Consejo. Estas reuniones eran su agonía cada día, pero más cuando se enfrascaron en un tema que era su desgracia: El Compromiso de Lucy. El solo poner las palabras "compromiso" y "Lucy" en una misma oración encendía hasta su ultima célula. Se negaba rotundamente a eso, a que su hermana se casara con alguien. Que estuviera en los brazos de otro y sonriera a causa del amor de otro. No. Se negaba a eso. Lucy era su hermanita, su pequeña, ella era SU Lucy. Ella era la mujer que amo, amaba y amaría. Si, ya no podía negarlo o echarse para atrás. Estaba total y rotundamente enamorado de su hermana.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era prohibido, pero también sabia que no podría desistir a ese sentimiento. Ella era la alegría de su vida y la pureza de sus días. Ella era su obsesión y su tormento. Su salvación y su perdición... Llego a su habitación y con un portazo a la entrada, se tiro en su cama boca arriba frustrado. Las ganas de gritar crecían en su interior.

No podía imaginarse en una vida en la que ella estuviera con otro, ella amara a otro y compartiera su vida con otro. No podía imaginarse eso, y agradecía por ello. Jamás podría sobrellevar ese dolor... Lucy era su sol de cada día. La razón por la que su corazón podía continuar latiendo cada día... Amaba sus ojos verdes, eran tan puros y alegres, tan hermosos e inocentes... Podía quedarse observándolos todos los días por toda la eternidad y jamás cansarse.

Podía vivir oyendo y viendo su risa y su sonrisa como su único soporte. Podía ser lo único que lo impulsara a vivir, y con eso el daría hasta sus ultimas fuerzas por vivir. Solo por poder escuchar su risa una vez mas, por poder oír como dice su nombre. Por poder visualizar el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que hablaban de Aslan. Solo por poder estar junto a ella.

Suspiro frustrado. Si, Lucy definitivamente era su salvación y su perdición. Deseaba poder estar junto a ella todos los días de su vida. Poder hacerla suya cada noche, poder amanecer cada día viéndola dormir tranquilamente o sonriéndole radiantemente. Era capaz de dar su corona, su pueblo, su vida por que Lucy pasara con él el resto de sus días.

_Knock Knock_

No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería poder quedarse imaginándose un mundo en el que ella era de él. Solo de él toda la vida y mas.

– ¿Peter? Dijo una voz femenina desde afuera. Peter sonrió ante esa voz y como pronunciaba su nombre delicadamente – ¿Puedo entrar?

– Si Lu. Dijo sentándose. Lucy abrió lentamente la puerta y camino elegante hacia él. El Rey podía jurar que ella bailaba en cada paso que daba, que flotaba sobre el piso. Su vestido amarillo pálido se movía al compás de sus delicados pasos.

– ¿Estas bien? Pregunto sentándose en la cama junto a él.

– Claro Lu. Mintió. – ¿Por que la pregunta?

– Es que saliste tan rápido de la Sala. Creí que te había pasado algo.

– No Lu, estoy perfectamente bien. Mintió de nuevo. Claro que no estaba bien. ¿Como estar bien cuando la querían casar con alguien mas? Con alguien que no era él, con otro que compartiría todo con ello, con otro que dormiría a su lado cada día, con otro que estaría con ella hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

Lucy asintió lentamente en silencio. Después de un rato levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Peter. Los amaba, esos ojos eran su total perdición. Tan azules como el mar mas profundo, azules como el cielo mas hermoso del mundo, tan azules como el zafiro mas buscado. Esos ojos eran capaces de hipnotizarla hasta la demencia, de esclavizarla como una tonta. Capaces de enamorarla mas cada día de su existencia. Amaba a su hermano, pero no como se ama a un pariente. No, como se ama a un hombre. Deseaba pasar toda su vida junto a él, como su amiga, como su mujer, como su amante, como su compañera. Estar con él por siempre sin que les importara nada ni nadie.

– ¿Te quieres casar Lucy? Pregunto Peter sacándola de su estupor. Esa era una de las preguntas que mas le había dolido pronunciar en su vida. Lucy continúo mirándolo, pensando la respuesta. Sabia que si le decía que "si" la sentencia de muerte de su corazón estaría firmada sin vuelta atrás. Que si tal vez, solo tal vez, su hermano sentía algo hacia ella, que si le correspondía, y decía eso, su amor moriría en ese momento... No, ella no se podía permitir eso, no podía... Ni tan solo había alguna oportunidad, una pequeña esperanza, ella se aferraria a ella hasta que las estrellas cayeran del cielo.

– No... Porque se que jamás podré estar con el hombre que de verdad amo. Murmuro suavemente. Peter sintió como si mil y un dagas se clavaban en su corazón. Ese dolor era peor que ver como su ejército se quedaba atrás para ser asesinado, peor que saber que Aslan estaba muerto, peor que sentir haber fallado en el campo de batalla. Ese dolor que sentía no tenía comparación alguna...

– ¿Estas enamorada Lu? Si ella amaba a alguien mas él jamás se interpondría entre Lucy y su felicidad. Peter prefirió pasar todos los días de su vida sabiendo que ella amaba a otro, que su felicidad estaba en los brazos de otro que pasar un día viéndola sufrir por ser infeliz.

– Si Peter. Dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos. Peter necesitaba saber de quien, necesitaba saber quien le había arrebatado el corazón de su amada.

– ¿Qu... Quien? Tartamudeo, tratando de ser fuerte a la respuesta. Pero Lucy no respondió, solo tomo la mano de Peter entre las suyas, y la observo distraídamente. Peter necesitaba saber, necesitaba esa respuesta. Lentamente con su otra mano, tomo la barbilla de Lucy y la levanto. Sin haberlo previsto, ambos estaban a una corta distancia. – ¿A quien amas Lu? ¿Quien robo tu corazón?

Lucy sentía como el aliento de Peter la embriaga invitándola a besarlo, a sentir sus labios, a sentir su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron ambos profesando el mismo amor prohibido, el mismo amor que ambos necesitaban expresar, que necesitaba saciar. Peter sabía que lo que iba a hacer podía ser un error, que su hermana lo podía odiar por toda su vida. Pero la necesidad fue más grande que él.

Cerró la distancia entre ambos. Sintiendo sus dulces labios por fin, sintiendo que eso era mejor que todo lo que había sentido en su vida. Lucy quedo en shock cuando sintió los calientes labios de Peter sobre los de ella. Su mente no lo procesaba pero su corazón si. Su hermano le correspondía, su hermano la amaba, no como a la pequeña Lu, no, como a Lucy, como a una mujer, como a su mujer.

Lucy reacciono, y se permitió participar en el beso... Sintió como la lengua de Peter delineo su labio inferior, rogándole porque profundizaran el beso. Lucy lo necesitaba, necesitaba de Peter... Abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua de Peter entrara en su boca. Las manos de Peter viajaron a su cintura acercándola a él.

Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, lo llevaba al más alto nivel. Vio su cuello envuelto en las manos de su hermana y su cabello siendo entrelazado en los dedos de la reina. Se internaron en una antigua batalla, en una batalla en la que ambos bandos ganaban. Lucy fue dejando caer su espalda hacia la cama, trayéndose a Peter con ella. El rey sostenía con una mano la cintura de Lucy y con la otra se sostenía de la cama, evitando dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Lucy.

Salio de su boca para depositar besos en su cuello. Podía sentir las manos de Lucy acariciar su espalda. Un gemido salio de la boca de Lucy. Peter regreso a su boca, necesitando saborear sus labios y su elixir.

Pero como humanos, aunque la necesidad de sentir al otro era grande la de aire fue mayor. Lentamente se separaron, ambos jadeaban. Lucy estaba furiosamente sonrojada. Pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro... Peter dejo un beso nuevo en su boca, necesitando de ella de nuevo, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba hacerla suya, necesitaba marcarla como suya, necesitaba hacerla su mujer. Ser el primero y el único que la poseería.

– De ti Peter. Yo te amo a ti Peter. Solo a ti. Dijo con voz suave pasando su mano por la mejilla del rey. La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del rey fue la más hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

– Te amo Lucy... No como a mi hermanita, sino como a mi mujer. Lucy sonrió abiertamente.

– Por siempre Peter. Dijo en un susurro y se vio inmersa en un nuevo beso.

Afuera anochecía mientras una pareja cómplice se dejaba explorar por el otro. Se dejaba sentir y ser del otro. Ser amado y deseado. Sabiendo que eso seria por siempre, que estaría juntos por siempre... Que su amor era lo más importante. Que jamás dejarían ir al otro. Que jamás se separarían. Porque ya a esas alturas, pertenecían al otro hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Al día siguiente. Peter se despertó de la manera que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Lucy estaba a su lado, envuelta en sabanas tapando su desnudez. Dormía tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Se removió ligeramente y abrió los ojos pesadamente. Al ver el hermoso rostro de Peter enfrente de ella sonrió brillantemente.

– Hola. Murmuro.

– Bueno días hermosa. Lucy se sonrojo levemente ante el halago. Peter recordó la pregunta que se había hecho al día anterior y rió entre dientes.

– ¿De que me pierdo? Pregunto ella mirándolo con la cabeza levemente ladeada.

– De que ayer me estaba pregunta si era mi perdición o mi salvación. Respondió sinceramente.

– ¿Y por cual te decidiste? Pregunto nuevamente curiosa. Peter le sonrió tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre él dejando caer las sabanas, revelándole su cuerpo de nuevo frente a él.

– Que eres mi salvación. Sin ti no seria nadie. Y con eso se sumieron en un nuevo beso, dispuestos a amarse una vez más y volver a pertenecer al otro de la manera mas intima que podían...

* * *

_**¿Y que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
